callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ACR
Page Title Why isn't the title Bushmaster ACR? I was under the impression that the ingame name was supposed to be in the weapons box and that would redirect to the more complete name. Similar to what we did with COD4's weapon box. 22:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Name It's no longer called the Bushmaster ACR, but the Remington ACR. Yeah Bushmaster is going to be making the civilian version, and Remington is going to be making the Military version with full auto. Does anyone know when the ACR is going to be fielded to troops. http://www.thefirearmblog.com/blog/2009/06/19/bushmaster-acr-is-now-remington-acr/ --VRazer 17:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just because there's a "military" version, it doesn't mean any military will necessarily adopt it. I'm not saying it won't make a good combat weapon, but a lot of different rifles and pistols and machine guns do that without being adopted. That said, there are currently no plans on fielding any replacement for the M4 that I know of. Ghost Leader 18:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Name Continued What does ACR stand for assuming "Advanced Combat Rifle" Anyone know? ACR stands for: Adaptive Combat Rifle. To bad Griever isn't here, I'm the only one left to do this.... Dolten Lets Talk 01:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome gun I would have to say this is a good gun that i have used so far even though i am a level 11 but i picked it up somewhere in multiplayer gameplay and its really good to use i recommend it. 100% best gun. apart from some others i like as well.SLAUGHTERER 11:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC). Totally irrelevant --Gesz 12:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I disagree. I think it's good that people share things like what weapons/perks they like/don't like and why, it gives newer players a good perspective on the game, though it is nice to say why you like the gun as opposed to just "its really good to use." Besides, isn't that what discussion pages are for? 18:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Can i just ask this,whoever edited this page about the ACR being like the g36c from cod4,how is it similar? well they do use the same rounds and have similar damage. :Never played a game in which a weapon has zero recoil, as the ACR does. And the M4 also has similar damage while using the same rounds. Kind of a useless comment. TheFedExPope 00:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Please discuss thids in the forums and not a talk page :Super2k 00:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Confusion One thing I do not understand is how I use a Standard ACR and it has around 800 rounds max, but the silenced version has around 1260. MJR Nigel Black 13:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Well, the Cliffhanger ACR has a max ammo of around 500 rounds, as well as the other level versions. However, on the level Just Like Old Times the silenced ACR's have ~1260 rounds. 00:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Caliber There was no valid citation to prove the in game ACR fire 6.8 SPC. It doesn't. If it did it would have more power and the gun wouldn't say 5.56. :Well technically the only thing we can go by is that it has the same damage as the M4, FAMAS, F2000, M240 and MG4 which also use the 5.56mm round. But yea, it def doesn't use the 6.8mm. TheFedExPope 00:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh? What? Are you serious? The M240 does *not* use an intermediate rifle round, it uses a full power rifle round, namely the 7.62*51 NATO round, and the FAMAS does more damage than those guns It's a 30-40 high damage assault rifle, whereas all those other guns are either 20-30 or just plain 30 (for the LMG's). it could very well use 6.8mm, but it wouldn't show in the stats anyways. Seriously man, don't trust the in-game stats, they are bullshit anyway. I think there is a high probability of the gun using 5.56, but, we'll never know for sure unless someone in IW proves us right/wrong. TNT LotLP 10:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh I guess then just the SAW uses 5.56mm. Assumed it was the same. And yea I kinda feel like the weapon stats are made up, LOL TheFedExPope 23:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It says that it uses 5.56mm rounds on the side of the gun. It's easiest to see with the default finish. If I have time tomorrow, I'll check it. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 05:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wrong info about modular design and caliber The Remington ACR needs a swap of the lower receiver and the magazine in order to accommodate different caliber rounds. The article says all it needs are modular magazines, which is incorrect. Also, the ACR is only available in 5.56, 6.5, and 6.8 by default. The 7.62 lower, which was featured in earlier designs, is not included in the Remington ACR info sheet at this time. Thanks for correcting me, I hadn't been on the Remington page for the ACR in a while. Info in the wrong place? "The army is planning to field the last of its M4s in 2010." Shouldn't this be placed in the M4 article? It seems out of place here.LW556DCJ 00:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, shouldn't the info be changed, because the first time the ACR can be used is in SSDD, with holographic sights... 20:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Guest Regarding the "Usefulness" I think that the part ... However, even with Stopping Power and Steady Aim the close quarters aspect of this gun is not as good as other assault rifles. Using the Masterkey Shotgun attachment will offset this though. ... should be remove because it's the way you play that makes this gun good at CQB or not. The damage is same as the M4's ( BTW. I says 30-20 (MP), the lower value should be first, I shall change that ) then with the right choice of attachment(s) is the way to make this gun work well at CQB, so IMO this should be changed. New pic Okay, why were the new pictures added? The other one was even clearer. Sorry to complain but I don't get it.... Batman Rider 15:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i added the pic just to justify that there is a black acr since registered users and unregistered users have been deleting the trivia about a black acr being in the game Buchmuster ACR Question about sentence What does the sentence "The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot which makes it ideal for medium and long range combat" mean? It is a little unclear what it means when it says that it bounces yet has no recoil. 09:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :it animates recoil (seen) that has no actual effect on accuracy (felt). Agent Tasmania 12:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) New Section: Development/Design i'd like to add a new section for the page called development, because we seem to have a large amount of info about the gun's design in the page's introduction HeatedPete 09:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The ACR is the''' epicest''' gun in the epicest world! EPIC hey guys can i use the pic of the acr for my avatar? o yeah last one was from THEhappyLaUgHeR^_^ XD 23:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon FOV (Field of View) For some reason, i don't see the ACR (or any other gun infact) past the stock. Is there a way to change it on the xbox? Y e f p a t t e r s o n 20:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Forward or backward past the stock? And when you're wielding or when it's lying on the ground? Darthkenobi0(talk) 03:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's just the way it is. There's nothing you can do to change it. There is only one exepction I can think of is in Enemy of My Enemy where your in the Jeep and you can see a bit more of the stock than normal on Assault Rifles. Marcus129 21:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No mention of full name/real-life counterpart on article Why is there no reference to the full name and/or real-life counterpart of this weapon, unlike the other weapons' articles? It took me a lot of digging before I discovered that it's "Bushmaster/Remington ACR". MarqFJA 23:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is irrelevant to Call of Duty, as it's never mentioned in-game, and for that reason should be left out. If other articles have the full real-life name of a weapon, that is either because it slipped past and was never deleted, or because it is mentioned in-game. YuriKaslov 00:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Stopping Power or not? is stopping power really helpful,i just saw a video from blametruth in youtube and he did pretty good without stopping power,so use it or not?Poop copter 03:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Depends whether you spray or actually aim. I generally just use it anyway, makes things easier unless you're intent on a stealth class. Darthkenobi0(talk) 03:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Well,I can honestly say that I aim,and what do you mean about the stealth class,I'm kind of in with the silent attacks. Poop copter 14:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Stopping Power is a perk that's standard for almost every diff. class setups unless you're using for example an RPG-7 as your primary instead secondary then maybe Danger Close. - The Asian Gangsta', 02:51pm, August 31, 2010 Recoil Could we maybe change it to say "negligable" rather then extreamly low since it has no actual recoil and very little visual. DanielM4712 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ACOG? Has anyone noticed that the ACR has no ACOG sway? I put it on the page seeing as I thought I was going to be a good contributer, but I did kind of think I was going to get pulverized by Admins stating I am an idiot. Did anyone know his or did I find out about it? And is there a reason it was taken off the trivia section? I don't know why it was taken off, but seeing as it's true, I'll put it back for you. 01:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) it is generaly accepted that no non-sniper weapons in mw2 have sway. and please sign you posts.Super2k 14:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didn't know that the ACR was considered a "Sniper Weapon" per se i kinda assumed seeing as it is a *cough cough* ASSAULT RIFLE! *cough* that it was an assault rifle but I guess im just stupid. Sorry about not signing just kinda new to the wikia thing. 20:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) did you even read what i said? here ill say it slow snipers are the only weapons that have sway Super2k 21:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You're wrong. Many weapons have idle sway. 21:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ok then name one that isnt on thermal or a sniperSuper2k 21:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) AK-47. 21:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) thats a glitch besides thatSuper2k 21:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) SHUT UP THIS IS A STUPID FIGHT THAT CAN CAUSE FLAME thumb|300px|left|You're burnt =) 22:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) nothing accept sniper rifles have sway as acog not even the ak(i think)Super2k 22:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Also not true. You could try it in game and see for yourself. 22:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) still not notable, if one weapon dosent have idlesway, it dosent mean that all the other weapons in that class should talk about it super2k 22:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I can't understand what you're trying to say because of your poor grammar. 01:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) im saying. it should not be noted on every assault rifle page that they dosent have idlesway Every weapon has idle sway, just some have much less than others. --Good editing! Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) what? no they ddont are you thinking of cod4? I could be wrong, but isn't the AK-47 reused from Iw3? or is it just an easter egg, being the last multiplayer weapon you unlock? Im not sure...But yeah, i think the AK is the only non-sniper/thermal weapon that has sway. cool website u guys have to checkout pimpmygun.doctornoob i reckon we can use it to provide presentations or artist rendering for guns seen in trailers for new games. complete with attachments,and common guns used in cod games,ww2 guns also possible thru detailed creation. Poop copter 18:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Bad idea. All that would allow is for people to upload random creations to the mainspace and claim that they are confirmed weapons. Better to take screenshots of weapons and lose the quality rather than use a program and invite the addition of stuff that should stay off the mainspace articles. - 21:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) well,in that case we the community can employ "moderator rules",first it should be posted to the talk page then based on the numbers of "aye and nay" the community can decide what action is best.Poop copter 02:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ACR in MW3. Obvious. Look at the pic. I know it has the same desert-style coloured furniture as the SCAR but comparing the barrels and the location of the iron sights it's clear that it's the ACR. someone should at that to the MW3 gun section. Just a friendly heads-up :D. (This picture is from the end of the COD elite trailer.) Shadetiwn 00:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Plus the tube on top of the barrel is the signature look of the Gas Block for the ACR. Hopefully it features the Grendel 6.8 SPC round instead of the lame 5.56,meaning better gun stats,in-between the M4 and SCAR-H. Poop copter 23:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) For your happiness, the ACR was called '' ACR 6.8 '' in new Spec Ops footage. Could be a hint at caliber change options. Caliber Are we sure that the caliber change isn't ''an attatchment? Like FMJ? Because having "6.8" added in sounds like it's another weapon or an attatchment. (Asking if there's any more info for this) Archer250 10:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No,because if its an attachment,then it would the gun customization would have to go as far as changing the barrel of the gun*,its a bigger round than the 5.56 which the M4,M16,G36C,and TAR-21 uses. Plus the ACR is capable of using the 6.8 SPC round in real-life, so it would make a lot of logical sense that its the standard ammo for the ACR. *If you don't know what I mean by "changing the barrel of the gun" Watch the gun customization gameplay of Ghost Recon Future Soldier. Poop copter 14:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do know about changing the barrel, for the ACR, you just have to push some pins and the handguard will come off and you can work on the barrel then...and also the reciever. Skip this video link to 3.45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75VFWQ_sRM0&feature=related .... Speaking of which, the attatchment "silencer", you'd have to change the handgrip (and maybe something else) to convert from MP5 to MP5SD. Archer250 10:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) the MP5 can simply accept a silencer,depends on muzzle though, if its integral suppressor then that's differentPoop copter 16:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) True that Archer250 09:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Name in MW3 Well, I believe that a decision needs to be made regarding the weapon's name, as we do have multiple conflicting sources on the matter. Of course, due to it's relation with MW2, it's easy to call the weapon "ACR" just out of habit, but no real source has confirmed that name for the variant seen in the MW3 source material. A short gameplay clip (Spec-ops survival I believe) dubbed the weapon "ACR 6.8", and fourzerotwo (Robert Bowling) has recently called it the "Remington ACR". So there we have two more potential names for the firearm, both from what I believe is considered to be legitimate sources. Since the original ACR from MW2 was the Bushmaster version, and the new one is the Remington version, perhaps even it should have it's own article, as there are two different firerarms (example: Mp5/Mp5K articles). Of course, the game isn't coming for a couple of months, so everything is schedueled to change at any time of development, but I still see this as a legitimate topic of discussion. Crassi 14:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Me too Sir Cuddles 04:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, seeing as it is literally the same gun, then i dont see an issue. Just keep it as ACR. Possibly in the beginning of MW3's part of the ACR, make the title something like "Remington ACR 6.8 (Modern Warfare 3) or something. Its the same gun, just bigger caliber bullet and different manufacturer. Flameninja00 02:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Not exactly, the Remington ACR has a different handguard and much more rail system than its MW2 counterpart, and it has a SPC caliber. Poop copter 01:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) @poopcopter... Remington's ACR can fire 5.56 or 6.8, and the one in MW3 prob fires 5.56 even though they say 6.8. The mag model in game holds 30 rounds of 5.56 or 25 rounds of 6.8, prob 30 in game so they messed up... 23:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) actually it can fire about 2 more rounds with barrell change and bolt. 7.62NATO and 7.62X39. i'd stick with 6.8 since its what was clearly seen in the video,would be stupid to contradict with solid evidence (at least for now). Poop copter 05:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) @poopcopter actually a standard 30 round 5.56 magazine can hold 3 different types of rounds: 5.56(30), 6.8(25), and 6.5(26). The acr can only fire 5.56 and 6.8. 7.62mm rounds of any type are NOT fired by the ACR. and i know in game its the "ACR 6.8" and it has a 30rnd mag, but i was just posting a "fun fact": 25+1 rounds of 6.8mm. I wasnt suggesting a change to the page. HighbornBEN10 20:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) "7.62mm rounds of any type are NOT fired by the ACR." I beg to differ; the ACR is designed to be able to fire the 7.62x39mm round simply by changing the barrel, bolt and lower receiver. 20:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) @HighbornBEN10- about that 25+1 Bullet count, I think it would be cool to actually count the bullet that is chambered.Say if you perform a tactical reload you would have 31(30 in mag+1 chambered) rounds in the ammo count.Poop copter 21:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya, raven is right, it can be chambered in the 7.62x39mm, i forgot. and you gave to change the barrel, bolt, and lower to switch between any type of round, the 5.56 and 6.8 have different demensions, only similarity is they use the same design of mag.HighbornBEN10 17:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should just call it is the ACR 6.8 until we know otherwise. Marcus129 21:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) it IS called "ACR 6.8" in game, confirmed... HighbornBEN10 00:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Seperate? Should the ACR 6.8 have its own article? The M16, M16A1, M16A4 are all seperate, so is the M60 and M60E4. So should the ACR 6.8? DogNut327 21:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I think we should. The SCAR-H and L got separate articles, and the only difference between the two is the caliber change.STRIKE3 10:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The one in MW2 is possibly the Bushmaster version, this is the Remington one(military standard). I agree with a separate article .:Archer 250:. 12:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I also call for a seperate article 21:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You know what, we haven't known how a caliber change would affect gameplay,since IW made the .45 ACP Vector the weakest gun in game... If we DO have proof of gameplay change, split. It doesn't matter, the M16 and the M16A4 are the same thing yet have separete pages. Hammerhead18 12:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) "If a weapon is named the same, looks the same, but functions in a drastically different way, '''split'. (ex. Auto Turrets separate from Sentry Gun)" .:Archer 250:. 13:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ACOG I'm using that image as proof of ACOG attatchment in MW3. Adding that in main page .:Archer 250:. 00:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Why the ACR 6.8 doesn't have it own article Why the ACR 6.8 shouldn't have its own article is because the ACR 6.8 is just a ACR with a different lower receiver and the M16 M16A1 and M16A4 are different varients. Ignorant fool! The 6.8 fires a different cartridge. The SCAR-H and the SCAR-L has different pages! Why shouldn't the ACR 6.8 has its own page when the original ACR fires in 5.56? 00:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Anon, the ACR can be configured to fire the 5.56X45mm NATO, the 7.62X39mm Kalashnikov, and the 6.8X43mm SPC. It's still the ACR NATO 6.8 In the trivia section it states the round used is "NATO 6.8". There is no such thing as NATO 6.8; it has not been adopted by NATO. The correct name of the round is 6.8 Remington SPC. Damage I put the damage as 40-30 because after watching XboxAhoy's Weapons guide express and seeing that it killed in 2 to the head at close range and 3 to the body, with 3 to the head at long range and four to the body. That generally means 40-30 damage. And I was tired of not seeing damage Salted Pingas 05:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lock? Who locked the article and why?